566
by Hallconen
Summary: "Al ataque", Tanto Ace como Luffy buscan reclutas, uno para su banda ilegal y el otro para su corazón, ¡Por favor no peleen, son hermanos!. Lusan vs Acesan
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo;** 566

 **Pairing;** Acesan / Lusan

 **Tiempo;** AU!moderno, Mugiwaras reunidos sin cocinero aun.

 **Tipo;** Shot (Dudosa continuacion)

 **Intro;** _"Al ataque",_ Tanto Ace como Luffy buscan reclutas, uno para su banda ilegal y el otro para su corazón, ¡Por favor no peleen, son hermanos!. Lusan vs Acesan

 **Notas;** ¿Tenia…sed de Lusan, pero termine con otro bando?, en especial va para Naghi, quien me convenció con sus investigaciones sobre el paradero del vago rubio.. ¡Calma!, apenas el inicio de la 2nda semana!

 **+++H+++**

Conocieron a Sanji en su propia casa, en el primer piso que funcionaba como un local de comestibles, un restaurante de tres estrellas, con una tercera parte como bar y otra un café, donde un sillón individual de estampados dorados no se comparaba con la brillante cabellera de un rubio bajo la luz de tungsteno.

Los hermanos D. esperaban tener una buena primer impresión con el chico, y que mejor que salvar su aliento.

Cuando Portgas, perseguido por Monkey buscaban un descanso de su jornada, entraron al agradable establecimiento, escucharon de su tercer hermano que si mencionaban que trabajaban para la comunidad (siendo bomberos), sería posible que obtuvieran un descuento, un regalía o una patada en el culo.

La primer puerta por la que entraron daba directamente al café, algunos escritorios individuales con sus sillas eran la mejor vista a la ventana principal, mientras que las sillas y mesas bajas decoraban la cómoda sala de reuniones, la alfombra carmesí ocultaba algunas manchas de crema derramada.

Ace dejo su ropa de protección en un perchero, Luffy hizo lo mismo, aunque el último se quitó sus botas ya que usaba unas cómodas sandalias al mismo tiempo.

Al fondo se encontraba la barra, tras ella un joven de filipina negra le ofrecía ciertas herramientas que otro joven necesitaba en su postura inclinada contra la máquina de mezclas frías que reparaba, sus glúteos eran lo primero en contemplar al acercarse a la caja, sus pantalones grises se ajustaban con perfección a la curvatura de sus piernas sobre una silla que le ayudaba a alcanzar la parte posterior del aparato.

Si el peli-negro careciera de prisa por supuesto que provocaría algunos ruidos con su garganta, sin embargo, el pecoso se introdujo en una relatividad en la que el moño del mandil del chico frente a él se ondeaba con lentitud, la postura del desconocido se volvió recta (inclusive _eso_ entre los pilares del bombero), su camisa blanca no ayudaba a modelar su verdadera silueta pese que perdonaba ese detalle por la melena clara del chico que se ocupaba en encender el aparato que curó.

-Pedazo de mierda eres Bartolomeo, No quiero que tu club venga a este lado del barra, si vuelve a pasar lo mismo usaré tu paga para el mecánico.- Miro al peli-verde por encima de la silla que necesito para trabajar, aunque el castigado no dejaba de ver al rubio como una deidad _, tan por encima suyo._

-Siiii,~- afirmo con energía – Digo, por supuesto Blackleg-sempai, ¡No más amigos en el café!- Le despidió tal como un comandante, recolecto todas las herramientas regadas en el suelo y se perdió tras una puerta.

El joven del mandil seguía sin voltear, lavo sus manos y sirvió el primer vaso de prueba, después se percató de los dos chicos peli-negros que le miraban embobados.

-Bienvenidos al Merry-flotante, hermano del Baratie- Por educación vocalizo lo que su anciano padre le obligaba a recibir a las personas, incluso a los hombres, por loco que luciera el viejo quería que saludase lo que sea que entrara por la puerta. – Por el día de hoy solo hay bebidas y licuados fríos.- No solía mirar a sus clientes masculinos a los ojos cuando les dirigía la palabra, salvo que cierto pecoso al frente suyo no respondía, sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos cafés junto a una sonrisa que crecía con lentitud, aunque el chico de la cicatriz contemplaba el menú del techo con hambre.

-Lo-lo que tengas seria genial, para ambos, por favor- Portgas debió darse un puñetazo a si mismo por no pedir a lo que venía, igualmente cuando el chico le dio la espalda, se percató que no llevaba su nombre en su mandil rosa, ¿Ahora como usaría su nombre con juegos de palabras? Eso le funcionaba al mayor con las mujeres, las calmaba en esos casos en que era su turno de cuidar las victimas del fuego si sus hermanos se le adelantaban.

Ace contaba con su desbordante determinación para sus propósitos, y este caso era muy lento para su gusto, el único punto negativo que parecía atravesarse era su hermano copeando lo que él hacía, imaginando que hacer con la cintura del joven. Al mayor le sorprendía como el sombrero de paja lograba disimular con "torpeza", pese que tendría los mismos propósitos en su mente.

Luffy volteo a verle, sus cejas fruncidas mutuamente soltaban chispas al choque de sus pensamientos que competían por lo mismo, mientras el rubio preparaba algunos alimentos en bolsas, silenciosamente los hermanos se atacaban con vencidas por sobre la barra, sus manos chocaban cada vez que el cocinero no los miraba.

' _¡Esta vez no, Luffy!, ¡No será tu "nakama"!'_

' _¡No hagas eso Ace!, ¡si vas a llevarlo a nuestra casa, que sea por mí!'_

De alguna manera los hermanos se comunicaban tal como gemelos, con… diferentes planes.

Blackleg les ofreció dos cafés fríos a base de hielo y chocolates congelados junto a una bolsa muy voluminosa de alimentos empaquetados, claramente la bolsa de papel dictaba "Sabo", Monkey la arrebato directamente con las manos del rubio, _rosando_ con las suyas. - ¿Cómo conoces a mi hermano?- Por incomodidad del oji-azul, el menor no soltaba sus manos que sostenían la comida.

-Por tu camisa supuse que lo conocían,- Sacos sus dedos de entre los del moreno y señalo la prenda roja de Luffy con el escudo de su vocación. - En una hora más vendrá por esto, así que creí que podrían dárselo, lo pagó por adelantado, lo demás va por cuenta del imbécil de colmillos que no ha vuelto.

El cocinero se apoyó en su pierna izquierda, obligando a su cintura se desnivelara para darles una coqueta silueta a los hermanos que aún no se retiraban, Ace escucho el "tomen asiento" que el chico les invitó para que dejaran avanzar la invisible fila de clientes.

Luffy se lanzó a un sillón con la comida de Sabo en su regazo, tomo la bolsa transparente con un pan horneado con jamón, el que era para Ace, esa seria su venganza.

El hermano mayor caminaba de reversa sin perder al oji-azul, sin embargo tuvo que sentarse cuanto el rubio tomo el primer vaso que sirvió, el café de prueba de la maquina recientemente en función, se llevó un periódico bajo el brazo para sentarse en un sillón dorado que tenía un pequeño cartel de "reservado".

El sombrero de paja seguía embutiéndose los panes y galletas de la bolsa, por lo que debía actuar antes de que el estómago de Luffy volviera a ser plano y atractivo. Tiro la pajilla de su bebida y se tomó todo junto con la crema grumosa, se fue con sigilo hasta el chico de mandil rosado, el que bajo su periódico para ver al cliente que le miraba como si le desnudara con morbo.

-Te ves como un feliz imbécil con rabia- Le contesto primero, con poco humor de soportar hombres, - Si Quieres algo más pídeselo al mierdillas del novato, ¡Barto, deja de hablar con el cocinero, atiende el frente!-.

Con vergüenza el pecoso limpio su barbilla junto a sus labios llenos de crema, pero la honestidad del rubio no le repelería tan fácil, bueno, tal vez si porque su lengua se durmió por la frialdad de su bebida, así no combatiría con más fuego, el cual sería el estilo de ambos.

Cuando el chico punk entro al frente, el oji-azul entre gritos de regaño tomo otro trago de su café, debía tomárselo ya que no desperdiciaría más de unas cuantas gotas de esas caras mezcladoras, una de diseño en prueba, limitado, por sus chocolates escondidos dentro del hielo molido.

Los prototipos ocasionaban accidentes, tales como el atragantamiento de solidos por una garganta fría sin sensibilidad.

Blackleg se hundió en su asiento, buscaba aliento con su boca, a bocanadas que no funcionaban y su nariz que tampoco colaboraría, Ace reacciono en su modo-paramédico, ¡De algo servirían sus cursos de primeros auxilios!, esos a los que debía ir de madrugada arrastrando a un costal roncador llamado Luffy.

Jalo el mandil rosado del chico para llevarlo al suelo, con prisa grito el nombre de su hermano para que le secundara, el cuerpo en pánico del rubio si apenas le ayudaba cuando trato de tener su mentón levantado para mejorar el paso, su especialidad estaba en la compresión del pecho, y tal como se esperaba, con solo unos golpes los fuertes pulmones del chico fueron un bonus para terminar con su sufrimiento, de la boca del oji-azul emergió el pedazo de cacao tan maldito que resultó ser una pieza problemática de la máquina.

Cuando Blackleg busco el aliento para agradecer al peli-negro, el sombrero de paja se lanzó sobre el cuerpo del cocinero sin lastimarlo, para usar su boca por sobre la del ya salvado chico que no necesitaba un respirador orgánico tan adherido a él.

De un puñetazo Portgas aparto a su hermano después de que termino con ese beso de vida. –Lo siento, uhm,- Le tendió su mano para ayudarle a volver a su sillón.

-Sanji….Gracias- Respiro con profundidad, de mala gana le agradeció y miro penosamente al bombero, cuando volteo donde el moretón en el rostro del Luffy, mordió sus labios, algo que intensifico la sed del D.

Bartolomeo al final apareció junto al sombrero de paja para ofrecerle una bolsa de hielo, con extraños ruidos de admiración el peli-verde comenzó a llamar a los bomberos como sus "senpai" tal como se decía en su país.

Con otro desayuno de cortesía los hermanos alargaron su visita, en su fluida conversación bromeaban insistiendo en que podían robarse uno de los botes de su abuelo para ayudar al cocinero en sus soñadas aventuras al mar abierto, el sombrero de paja presumía a Nami y Robin como parte de su grupo de amigos, incluso que le prestarían un submarino si él lo quería, el chef comenzaba a tener interés en los chicos sin contar con todos los lujos con los que contaban, por ello no recibían una paga fija de su trabajo comunitario, tenían suficiente pero de amigos ni se diga.

La narcolepsia de los chicos les ataco por igual, desfallecieron en sus asientos hasta que el susodicho hermano mayor les arrastro fuera del establecimiento.

 **++H++**

Ace se sentía cada vez más y más satisfecho de su primer impresión con Sanji, el que ahora visitaba la estación central a la que estaban asignados los hermanos, el cocinero les traía lo que cotidianamente Sabo pedía entre comidas y paquetes para su hambre entre los traslados, Portgas calculaba la hora en que el tez blanca les visitaba para siempre estar presentable y _provocador_.

El cargar las mangueras extra al camión mostraba el poder de sus músculos, el tener a sus colegas en fila en sesión de entrenamiento insinuaba su autoridad y el lanzar a Luffy desde el segundo piso con un extinguidor no era lo más _cool_ que usaría para enseñarle lo maduro que era, pero su torpeza y la de su hermano pequeño competían arduamente por la risa de Sanji.

¿Y Sabo?, el más listo del trio _conocía_ al padre del chef, tampoco entraba a la competencia solo porque su trabajo era un rango mayor que el de Ace inclusive, no tenía tiempo para chicas o chicos, su era dorada no la empeñaría en conquistas, sabía que Ace usaba todas las cartas y que Luffy se dedicaba a los golpes críticos.

Llego el momento en que Garp se fastidio por las travesuras nocturnas de sus nietos, los boto del hogar que les ofreció con puño de amor y los votó tal como pájaros sobre-desarrollados en cacería de algo mayor, así lo hizo el jefe de policía creyendo que sus vagos chicos seguirían su camino.

Consiguieron un departamento que funcionaría como el segundo hogar de los hermanos pese a que empeñaban su tiempo en la estación, Luffy invitaría a sus amigos mencionados al cocinero, aunque Ace no atrajo a ninguna alma, recibía algunas regalías de un llamado Edward que le deseaba suerte y ofrecía un hogar si es que fracasaba.

Pero horas antes de ello, a Luffy se le encomendó una misión, comprar lo que necesitarían para cena, él era el único que conocía el camino a una tienda que encontró al ser perseguido por caninos que querían masticarle; Sanji le dio una lista y dinero suficiente como para comprar dos veces cada artículo, al tiempo, tras unas carreras a la par contra unos cuadrúpedos, ahora jadeante de sed, el peli-negro arrastraba los víveres colgados de sus hombros y manos, no lograba mucho ruido pese a sus sandalias rechinantes, con el último aliento trato de tomar la manija plateado con sus dientes y empujar un poco la puerta que solo abría a empujones.

-¡Aa-ce!, ¡hng!-

Su respiración se atoro en su garganta mientras que por la pequeña abertura que la puerta le dio, le ofrecía una vista directa al comedor principal, donde con claridad Ace le daba la espalda mientras más exclamaciones provenían de alguien al frente suyo.

-Esto… fue lo primero que vi de ti, - Recorrió sus manos calientes del cercano clímax, abarco toda la tibia e intacta piel del rubio hasta llegar a sus caderas e inclusive reclamar ese trofeo desnudo moldeado de una forma tan especial que atraía su cuerpo de nuevo a él, -Parece ser una trampa ser el único en reclamarte, hmn~.- Profundizaba el agarre en la cintura del rubio para seguir frotando su miembro entre las piernas del oji-azul muy cerca de su entrada, rosándola, su miembro por debajo de la mesa pedía estar completamente erecto al percatarse de que otro como él se acercaba tan peligrosamente a excitarse sin penetrarle, Sanji se encontraba a merced del pecoso, casi por encima de la nueva mesa de su departamento.

-¿Cuántas veces quieres que te conquiste, Sanji?,- Entre los besos y prendas perdidas en batallas de dominio, Blackleg termino con su pecho contra la madera, sometido por las fervientes frases del bombero. Mordió el cuello del cocinero que jadeaba permitiéndole _entrar de una puta vez_.

Tiro sus pantalones al suelo por completo y cargo al chef entre sus brazos mientras Sanji se atendía así mismo con exaspero, los ojos del pecoso temblaban de emoción al ver como esas manos pálidas se empeñaban en explorarse llegando ansiosamente a su interior desesperadamente quitándole el placer a Portgas de abrirse paso el mismo.

Al llegar a la habitación de una patada la puerta se abrió y cerró por sí sola, permitiéndole una digna privacidad a la pronta robada virginidad de ambos amantes, por precavido e insultante que sonase, Ace tenía sus _armas_ en orden y fáciles de alcanzar, tomo el líquido que utilizaría para proteger al cocinero de su prisa, Blackleg le llamaba de nuevo a la cama al tirar su camisa al lado suyo, el peli-negro se despojó de su collar y botas, saboreaba sus labios que pedían más carne.

El rubio ofrecía su cuerpo al jadear el nombre del hermano D. –¡Ace!, - Gemía y su pecho se levantaba al igual que sus caderas,-Trae tu trasero pecoso a aquí.- No existió otra repetición ya que el cuerpo de Portgas se encontraba entre sus piernas, las que abrió después de masajear tanto sus escultóricas muslos así como su entrada, la cual se percibió como un parpadeo pese al largo procedimiento de molestar al rubio sin aun dejarle venirse.

Logro encabronar al tez-blanca cuando solo la punta de su miembro en su interior le emocionaba, entro con lentitud gimiendo a la par con su amante, le recibía con energía, la presión de su interior le descontrolaba tanto como las entradas y salidas de su miembro.

Más rápido, más repeticiones pidió el pasivo, por desgracia del peli-negro, el menor tenía un severo caso de querer más de lo que resistía, Portgas ofreció todas sus energías para complacer al tez blanca que cedió al mismo tiempo que esa voz tan ardiente del cocinero por magia del sexo le invocarían otra erección pese al hambre y sueño que decidieron tomar a Sanji entre brazos para descansar y prepararse para explicarle a su hermano el desastre del pasillo y todo el camino a su cuarto.

 _¿Qué tan cerca se encontraba Luffy de volver?._

 **+++H+++**

Estoy buscando entre mis notas alguna trama que ya escribí para acoplarlo, solo diganme si merece continuacion...


	2. Chapter 2

**+++H+++**

 **I reached inside myself today**

 **Thinking there's got to be some way;**

 **to keep my troubles distant.**

 **+++H+++**

El somnoliento Portgas se percató de la soledad de la cama…¿de su habitación?, las sabanas rojas le hizo caer en cuenta que se encontraba en el cuarto de su hermano menor, sin el cocinero a su lado Ace revolvió las cobijas tirándolas a la ropa sucia, tomo su ropa interior para saltar hasta la sala del apartamento, para la hora en que se levantó supuestamente la fiesta no tardaría en comenzar.

El oji-azul por el que necesitaba confirmar se encontraba usando el mismo pantalón que dejo en el comedor, pero el suéter que tenía era uno que el vestía cuando era apenas un novato en entrenamiento, su nombre y número favorito tan visibles sobre su pecho encendían ciertas chispas de ternura en el peli-negro.

-¡Vaya hora!,- Su cigarrillo humeaba de frustración, -¡Toma un baño y vámonos, Portgas!- Con un enojo forzado de reproche (uno levemente fingido), Sanji cargaba una caja con sus utensilios que llevaba hasta la puerta de salida.

Aunque el peli-negro le escuchara, el bombero corrió a su lado y le cargo al abrazarle con afecto, los pies del tez-blanca se separaron del suelo al igual que su cara se sonrojaba, no le sorprendía la fuerza del pecoso ya que con anterioridad presencio el entrenamiento de su profesión.

-¡Bájame Ace!- Pataleo queriendo tocar tierra firme, no tenía ganas de que inmediatamente se le lanzara con ganas de besarle, salvo que si no tenía cuidado no volvería a sentarse hasta que el dolor se le pasase. –Idiota, por tu culpa voy tarde a preparar la comida de la fiesta,- Con una mano cargaba la caja mientras usaba la otra para quitar las manos del bombero de su cintura y su cara enterrada en su estómago.

– Le cerraste la puerta a Luffy, le escuche decirme eso por teléfono al igual que un tal Franky le dio un aventón a la Estación,-

Portgas detuvo su ataque de abrazos para caer en cuenta de que faltaba el pequeño Monkey en el apartamento.

Idéntico como grácil gato el rubio aterrizo tras ser liberado y se echó a correr a la puerta con prisa. –¡Las chicas ya llegaron! Tengo que comenzar la cena antes de que ellas lastimen sus manos con mi ocupación. Ve y báñate, Sabo vendrá por ti.- Regreso apresurado presionando su mejilla con la del pecoso, un tierno beso indirecto con el que Ace permaneció perdido en sus pensamientos así como satisfecho de la forma en que Sanji le demostraba que dejo de echarse para atrás.

' _Pero si él fue quien convirtió en oro la tarde de este día'_

 **++H++**

-Yo quería ver tu fachada, Luffy, aún me debes la lámpara que rompiste en mi fiesta de "independencia".- Ussop se recargaba en los hombros extrañamente tensos del sombrero de paja, a sonrisa burlona de su propia perdida picaba las costillas de su amigo para que dejase de ver el asador que Sanji dejo descuidado.

Un poco lento al darse cuenta de que el cosquilleo era el nariz-larga molestándole, el Sombrero de paja se limpió la saliva del antojo de la cena -¿Que planeabas, esconder huevos podridos debajo del sofá?- Decidido tomo la tapa del asador para asaltarlo antes de que rubio le descubriera

-Sabes mentir pero no hacer travesuras, el trasero caliente de Ace de seguro convertirá los huevos en aves.- Pese que hablaba de su hermano, no olvidaba la _traición_ de hace poco.

Ussop y Luffy salieron volando hasta la calle, la patada defensiva del oji-azul impulso al peli-negro lejos de su estación de trabajo llevándose a su amigo de paso.

Las puertas de la estación se encontraban abiertas a toda hora, por lo que el choque contra el asfalto era de esperarse, algunos autos se sorprendieron por ver a unos jóvenes flotar hasta casi el fin del bulevar.

El mentiroso gritó a todo pulmón pese que cuando aterrizaron Luffy fue el que los protegió del farol. Aunque el nariz-larga besara y rezara en el suelo, el joven bombero se sentó con una mueca de incomodidad al recordar cómo era que el mandil naranja que usaba Sanji ocultaba ese suéter que Monkey conocía.

-Ese Sanji…..- Enojado por el gran susto el artista se levantó para poner sus manos en su cadera para reclamar a su amigo, - ¿Es en verdad buena compañía?, Creí que Robin te había dado su lista de personas que no debías hacer amistades.-

-Si- Se levantó y sacudió sus pantalones de trabajo, a pesar de que Sabo le advertía que no debía remangarlos con el aspecto de unos veraniegos shorts él lo seguía haciendo por rebeldía.

-¿Si?, ¿Si qué, Luffy?,¡Oi!- Ussop siguió al tercer capitán de bomberos hasta la estación, donde le perdió de vista ya que ciertos voluntarios de la misma profesión movían los camiones hasta otras instalaciones de la ciudad.

Luffy corrió donde el cocinero se encontraba repartiendo los primeros bocadillos al resto del Staff que prometía retirarse para que disfrutaran del lugar justo después de que recibieran su parte.

El sombrero de paja se detuvo en seco frente a Sanji, quien ladeo su cabeza esperando a que le hablase.

….

-Perdón.-

Blackleg frunció su ceja en confusión, el más joven de los hermanos se arrepentía de sus travesuras por primera vez.

' _¿Qué mierdas?'_ Nervioso ante su tosco ataque, la culpa rasgo directamente el corazón del cocinero _'Talvez realmente tenía hambre…'_ recordó como era que Luffy trataba de robar comida en son de juego ya que los golpes del oji-azul le hacían reír por lo torpe que fue al dejarse ver.

Sanji preparo un gran platillo de carne y lo dejo en las manos del bombero, al revolver sus cabellos Luffy se sonrojaba aunque no lo quisiera, - Ve y come, ¡Mastícalo!, tu boca debe estar limpia antes de que me pidas más-

Con una feliz sonrisa sin mostrar sus dientes Luffy capturo la mano de Sanji con la suya apretándola por unos instantes antes de echarse a correr gritando el nombre de un tal 'Rolo' o quien sea que Blackleg haya escuchado…

 **++H++**

Zoro discutía en compañía de Ace, ambos bebían a escondidas aquellas botellas que el rubio quería para el final de la noche.

Aunque su hermano mayor se encontrara con su amigo peli-verde, con quien quería compartir, ¡No!, con quien pretendía que le observara comer ya que siendo Sanji quien le sirvió, Luffy deseaba presumir que el cocinero podría hacer estas cenas todos los días.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras, desde el otro lado del segundo piso Sabo llamo con seriedad al pequeño Monkey que al abrir la boca este absorbió el plato desechable con todo y la comida por supuesto.

Dentro de la oficina del verdadero Jefe de Bomberos; **Sabo,** invito a su hermano a que tomase asiento tras cerrar las cortinas de las ventanas que daban al interior del edificio.

-Es periodo vacacional, los riesgos de incendio son mínimos, por lo que una fiesta de una sola noche es aceptable.- El rubio vestía una camisa casual blanca junto con su pantalón gris y unas botas de hule de mal gusto.

-Vamos afuera, ¡Juguemos a los quemados!- Con entusiasmo Luffy quería que su hermano más serio se soltara un poco frente a sus amigos, pero el rubio le detuvo antes de que tan pronto como llego se marchara con el montón de pelotas que se guardaban en la oficina para que el menor no se distrajera.

-Escúchame Luffy, no quería decírtelo tan de repente, pero te lo hare saber antes de que ambos vuelvan a su apartamento durante estas semanas de descanso.- Con los novatos en prueba las manos de los veteranos sobraban para que los nuevos demostraran que tenían el control de la situación.

-¿Por qué no viniste con nosotros?, así te tendré para que laves la ropa.- Que dura y tan firme sonrisa mostraba el dueño del sombrero de paja, el rubio se dio la sospecha de que sabía sobre el tema.

-¡Te acabo de enseñar a usar la máquina, por eso te quedaste cargo de eso y de sacar la basura!, Dadan no estará para ustedes…y Sanji aparecerá muy seguido.- Masajeo su frente, esperando que sus palabras no complicaran lo que quería explicarle.

-Luffy… Ace me dijo que desde hoy Blackleg-kun será su compañero.- Cuando fue por Portgas a su apartamento, cuando ni siquiera había puesto un pie en el auto Ace le conto todo, y con respeto a todo incluye horas y lugar exactos del suceso.

-¡Pero el acepto primero ser mi cocinero!, ¡Cuando Vivi nos llame todos viajaremos!-

-Sé a qué acuerdo llegaron ustedes dos. Te dije ya incontables de veces que cuando sales de casa **por ingredientes** debes llevar a tu pareja, tu cocinero, no toda una fiesta de habilidades.- Con Luffy a punto de cumplir su edad legal para viajar al Mundo **Red** , Sabo y Ace le llenaban de saberes y lo incorrecto de comerse los pedidos antes de entregarlos.

-Por compañero me refiero a que…Saldrán juntos, Comerán juntos y posiblemente tengas algunas pijamadas con tu vecino Law y su perro Bepo.-

-¿Esto te incomoda. Luffy?- Sabo conocía muchos aspectos de la actitud de su hermano, el cómo le gustaba la carne, sus amigos, como peleaba, sus puntos débiles… ¿y su orientación?, el peli-negro llego a la pubertad y el confundido Sabo no distinguía entre sus niveles de afecto. – Puedes quedarte conmigo en la estación y buscaremos una base ideal para tú y tus amigos.-

No sabía si a Luffy le gustaba un tipo de amor en especial (demás de el de la comida). Para el, la relación homosexual de Ace le llevaría a hacerle tantas preguntas como cuando salvo a una chica y sus serpientes, la cual le escribía cartas muy graficas sobre cómo le agradecería, que suerte que Luffy era Kinestésico y no le interesaba leer más de la mitad de la hoja.

-Está bien, no es como si fueran a dejarme solo.- Agito su cabeza negando lo que le proponía, también se negaba así mismo que Sanji ya no tenía interés en él.

A Luffy no le gustaba perder, aguantaría las ganas de luchar contra su hermano mayor por aprovecharse con tal mandado en el que le pedía que se perdiera por un rato. Makino le enseño a Portgas a comportarse con educación y Monkey quería que esas enseñanzas impulsaran a su hermano a decirle a el mismo que dejara a Blackleg en paz.

 **++H++**

Roronoa no se embriagaba, no se emborrachaba ni tenia resacas, él se reducía a hacer caso a las estupideces de su capitán sin un _no_ de por medio.

-Mira ese tragaluz, esta tan cerca que apuesto que puedo lanzar lo que sea por ahí- El dedo de Zoro señalaba una ventana a su izquierda en lugar del techo en el que uno de los cristales estaba roto.

Aunque reclamaran que el hueco estaba por encima de ellos, Sabo sabía a qué se refería por lo que pretendió seguir el juego, a ver si con eso se le pasaban los moretones que Ace le hizo al lanzarle las veinte pelotas en su juego de quemados. Por estúpido le comento lo que hablo con Luffy.

-A MÍ, yooooo Zorooo~.- El sombrero de paja saltaba alrededor del peli-verde, con sus manos levantadas a la par pidiendo ser cargado, por lo que el espadachín le jalo de su camisa para que con una mano apuntara al techo con la Luffy-lanza.

-Está bien, yo también jugaré.- ¿Ebrio? Sabo no lo estaba, y entre más lo negaba más botellas terminaba. Al dejarse llevar por su espíritu macho-competidor estiro la mano y encontró al otro amigo de Monkey, Brook era alguien muy alto y ligero, pero con su otra mano cargo al pequeño Chopper que gritaba el como ' _él no era su mejor opción'_.

Al soltar al niño de cabellos cafés, Brook dejo su violín en el suelo adoptando la misma forma de vara que Luffy.

Sabo apunto con su pulgar al hueco por que apostaron mientras que Zoro colocaba su mano entera para no perder su camino.

Roronoa comenzó la competencia, por lo que con su fuerza sobre-humana lanzo a Luffy tal como Garp tenía la facilidad de lanzarles bolas de boliche, en un instante el Capitán salió proyectado mientras Nami intercambiaba algunos billetes con Franky y Ace se carcajeaba por los gritos de su hermano, pese que Sabo también se preparaba este se cubrió los ojos esperando escuchar otro cristal romperse.

El sombrero de paja paso limpiamente por el centro del marco junto a los aplausos para el peli-verde, con los cuales un curioso rubio dejo su estación de cocina al nariz-larga que enseñaba a controlar el gas de la parrilla.

-Eso…estuvo bien- Nami menciono extrañada por la rara suerte direccional del espadachín. –Creo que merece una ovación, Zoro nunca creí que podrías esforzarte tanto- La peli-naranja le entregaba otra botella de alcohol por lo que Roronoa no tenia de que quejarse mientras su contrincante se preparaba.

Poco antes de que Sabo usara a Brook, Robin se acercó con prisa para pedirle que fuera ella a quien lanzara al tejado. El rubio intercalo su puntería con su ojo bueno y lo comparaba con su ojo no tan saludable por su quemadura. Por exigencias e insistencia de la peli-negra con exactitud Robin llego al techo donde encontró a su querido amigo peli-negro.

El tiempo a solas de Luffy no convenía a su forzada felicidad y disfrute de la fiesta, durante la cual la morena percibió todos esos momentos con el chico nuevo, uno del cual los hermanos le advirtieron de su exagerar por las mujeres.

-Tengo noticias de Vivi, Capitán-san- Al acercase se quitó sus zapatillas, los paneles del techo podrían atraparle.

Inmediatamente el peli-negro le dio su atención, no hizo falta que se levantara desde donde observaba el paisaje aéreo de la ciudad ya que Nico se sentó junto a él.

-Te lo diré cuando terminemos de hablar, ¿Esta bien?-

Con los pucheros y boca fruncida de Monkey de todos modos Robin distribuía su conocimiento sin alborotar al chico.

-Con respecto al chico con manos milagrosas, puedo confiar en preguntarse si es el "Sanji"-

Asintió -Yo perdí Robin, te dije esa mentira de que Sanji seria nuestro amigo desde hoy.- Su cabeza descendió tan bajo que ahora lucia sin cuello alguno, Luffy no solía deprimirse tanto desde que casi pierden a su hermano mayor en el fuego.

-Mi Capitán no pierde en nada,- Nico coloco una mano en su hombro sacudiéndole un poco para que le voltease a ver.

-Están al filo de encontrar el nombre de su relación Luffy-san,- La peli-negra era la suprema observadora, como un espía de las películas, al parecer escucho el alardeo de Ace y su plática con Sabo hace unas horas. -El acto sexual no es una marca de propiedad, nada físico te apartara de quien amas-.

A horas de la tarde Luffy había llegado en compañía de Franky hasta la estación, Robin apenas estacionaba su auto cuando fue abrazada por el joven Capitán, la seriedad de Monkey se contagió en ella así como su tristeza que comprimió bajo su sonrisa. –Tus sentimientos son más fuertes que las _intenciones de tu hermano_.-

No se estaba dando por vencido sin embargo se corrompía a ratos, que mala reputación e imagen de daba a sus amigos.

-Eres mi capitán, un hombre espectacular, pero aun así eres humano- Le atrajo a ella y le abrazo, aunque fuera tantos años menor que ella, Nico le trataba como un adulto con apenas sus 18 años, no obstante tanto deseaba que fuera terco y enojón como siempre lo era pese que necesitaba un empujón para iniciar la competencia.

-Desearía que todos te amaran como yo, como Zoro ama ser tu mano derecha así como Nami es la gratitud andando, ella te sigue al mar aunque no sabes nadar- El mismo Luffy es un imán del buen karma, un bondadoso amuleto de felicidad.

-Qué extraño que ese chico no corriera a tus brazos- Sacudió su cabello subiendo su ego carismático -¿Por qué no averiguas porque tardo tanto en confiar en ustedes?, más importante, ¿Por qué Ace y no tu don?-.

-¿Mi Don?, como el que Franky me dijo una vez, Don, Don, ¡Don!,-

Pese que el chico confundía la **habilidad** a con la **expresión** , la morena dejo que fluyera por buen camino.

-Fue difícil que Sanji me mirara, supuse que Ace lo sofocaría pero no pasó eso.- Se levantó de golpe para buscar en su pantalón lo que llevaba en su bolsillo de donde saco un par de boletos que miraba fijamente.

-Sabo me presto dinero para este viaje, aun puedo usarlos.-

La chica tenía sus preguntas en cuanto a la cita planeada de su Capitán, pese que quería resolver sus dudas el joven bombero oculto sus papeles al percatarse de como Ussop subió al techo con ayuda de una escalera con la prisa de hacerles saber sobre la pelea en el primer piso.

 **++H++**

Los miembros de la fiesta se dispersaron cuando la pelea se aproximaba con agresividad, el hombre que trabajaba como la mano derecha de Luffy encontró a Sanji como un rival y así como parte de un viejo incidente del que ambos aún tenían pendientes.

El cocinero y el espadachín se intimidaban y se recorrían con sus miradas mutuamente, caminaban lentamente en un imaginario círculo repeliéndose como magnetos de la misma energía.

-Por supuesto que eres tú, ¿¡Quién mierdas sería tan estúpido para cambiar su cabello por pasto?!- Se quitó su mandil naranja para remangar su suéter, con tres cigarrillos en la boca indicaba que buscaba su cordura para no atacar inmediatamente a su enemigo.

En cambio el peli-verde desarmado levanto su puño contra el cocinero, al esquivarle Sanji giro sobre su propio eje para patear la espalda de Zoro, quien salió disparado por la cochera trasera del edificio.

Ace actuó al intervenir y calmar a su pareja pese que esta no quería hacerlo. –Ahora no, Portgas.- El rubio le empujo antes de que le abrazara y le pidiera que le contase por qué la rabia repentina con el amigo de su hermano.

Blackleg corrió hasta la salida mientras Zoro se levantaba de entre los botes de basura, con impulso se lanzó con su pierna derecha al aire pese que a las distancia el peli-verde tuvo tiempo de esquivarle.

-¡Tú debes de ser ese asno que me hizo tropezar!, tus raros ataques son iguales.- Exclamo el espadachín, al parecer ambos se conocían por los mismos motivos.

-ES TU PUTA CULPA- Volvió a acercársele con violencia, a Roronoa le quedaba proteger con sus antebrazos ya que no contaba con sus armas. –QUE ME BUSQUEN COMO UN MALDITO RADAR PARA OTRO PREMIO-

Pese a la confusión en el rostro del peli-verde, de alguna manera ubico su valor _, '¿Él es el cocinero con suerte de Akuma*?'_ Los rumores de quien localizo el desperdiciado premio del campeón describían a un humano muy diferente a él.'

-¡No fui yo, no miraste al maldito hombre yeti que me atacaba!, No necesitaba ver mi espalda cuando ya lo tenía controlado.- Elevo su mano más allá de lo que podría pese que le faltaban algunos metros para dramatizar la silueta de su oponente.

-Atravesaron todo el desgraciado estadio y destruyeron la _esfera de contención_ e incluso continuaron hasta que Ojos de halcón los detuvo.- Con unas patadas dirigías a tu cuello, Zoro se agacho un sinfín de veces simulando su rutina de sentadillas, cansado de la defensiva agarro la camisa y cinturón del tez-blanca para lanzarlo contra la escalera de una salida de emergencia. –Antes de eso tú y tus ridículas espadas cortaron la fruta, la maldita fruta del diablo por la que me torturaron.- Cayo de pie pese al fuerte impacto de su espalda.

Al recordar con vergüenza el como la silenciosa espada entro en su combate y les derroto (humillo) a ambos, la oscura hoja le aterraba, por lo que el palpitar de su herida en el pecho era sostenida por una de sus manos a culpa de revivir ese incidente.

-Je, por eso es que Mihawk te vetó de las competencias y te dejo esa cicatriz que tanto te combina, Sr. faja de anciano- Señalo su ojo izquierdo como una seña exacta de la ubicación, escupió un cigarrillo dejándole dos aun entre sus labios.

En instantes el rubio se petrifico al percatarse de como el cabeza de moho (un alias que le invento) le alcanzo y le sostuvo de su brazo izquierdo apretándolo con el deseo de explotarlo sin misericordia a causa de los errores que verbalmente acababa de echarle en cara.

-Fui ahuyentado de muchas otras competencias, no por esos incidentes pero por matar a los débiles….-La mirada oculta por ese pañuelo que apareció en la frente del espadachín le mostraban que el verde de la tela convertían sus ojos cafés en un rojo diabólico.

El oji-azul se defendía al usar sus rodillas contra el estómago de Roronoa, ante los gritos por su brazo lo que les separo fue una bastón de tubería y un puño caliente que despego al peli-verde del Chef.

-Que tierno de ambos en saludarse así, sin embargo los quiero lejos uno de otro, se terminó la noche.- Sabo presumía sus habilidades con su ridícula arma al rotarla por su cuerpo para adoptar una pose de ataque contra el peli-verde en lugar del chico nuevo. Su chaqueta negra de piel exclamaba lo fácil que le seria llevar su batalla a las afueras.

Sorprendentemente Roronoa bajo sus brazos negándose a luchar con el relevo del _maricon rubio_ , mientras se acercaba a Sabo para decirle lo interesado que estaba en romperle los dientes a Sanji, el cocinero fue sostenido en un abrazo por Ace, el rubio no quería verle a la cara pese que su brazo sin fuerza se balanceaba como un fideo, la última mirada que cruzo Zoro con Portgas les quedaba en claro que el peli-negro terminaría con su encuentro.

 **++H++**

Pese a la satisfacción por dejar al cocinero en su "lugar" Zoro no soportaba más las miradas de desaprobación de su Capitán al atacar al rubio sin saber que todo ese tiempo que escucho a Luffy describir al nuevo chico como un santo y su razón más grande por ir al Mundo Red.

Su intervención fue lenta ya que Luffy insistía a sus hermanos en que Zoro tenía un temperamento explosivo y que su cocinero probablemente rivalizaba con él, decía que su perfil encajaba con las necesidades competitivas de ambos.

No obstante la sed de ambos no era saludable para su encuentro por ello es que Ace busco a Sanji para llevarlo a su departamento pese que dejo a Luffy en la estación toda la noche y también la mañana.

Ahora que ambos desayunaron la cena fría de anoche, el Capitán se separó del castigado espadachín para hacer una llamada que Nico le pidió que atendiera ese día.

Al conectar un teléfono celular a un caracol anti-localizador, Luffy uso una combinación de números para contactar a su lejana amiga que cuidaba de su primer objetivo.

-Saludos desde Erumalu, Sombrero de paja,- La voz masculina al otro lado de la línea alarmo al capitán ya que era un número privado de su colega. –La princesa Vivi está encargándose de los cazadores que entran al desierto, salvo que dejo su mensaje para ti- Poco a poco reconoció su tono con uno de los guardias que conocía en el palacio, Pell.

-El ciclo de la Mera-mera comenzara en un mes, Los cazadores se encuentra en guardia en la pirámide de fuego por lo que es probable que estalle otro enfrentamiento desde hoy.-

Esas eran grandes y disgustantes situaciones, la fruta que le perteneció al más grande cazador del mundo atraía a innumerables usuarios que los del año pasado, por ello es que Vivi volvió a su reino para vigilar la pirámide mientras esperaba que la lectura de las inscripciones en el mismo monumento fueran ciertas para su llegada.

La deseada fruta no había sido consumida desde que Monkey nació, no porque fuera imposible comerla pero por que la misma Pirámide era un laberinto con animales que lucían como semi-dioses del infierno.

Su periodo de aparición se daba cada año, podría encontrarse en tal antiguo monumento, sin embargo el resto de los meses se escondía en otro lugar que nadie hasta el momento descubrió aparte del desierto de bronce.

Para cuando el Sombrero de paja le respondió al hombre al otro lado de la línea, este se le oía ocupado con desconocidas voces de la multitud, la llamada se cortó.

Un mes, unas cuantas semanas bastaban para que la guerra comenzara, y es que desde que Shanks le dijo que para sobrevivir en el contienen sellado a los humanos, Luffy necesitaría más que el poder de su Gomu-Gomu.

Ace se propuso lo mismo, tanto deseaba aquellas llamaradas que aposto a sus hermanos que si el la conseguía antes que los Sombreros de paja, Portgas buscaría por su padre Edward para seguir sus pasos en ese Nuevo mundo, para ello Luffy debía olvidarse de hacer equipo con él y conformarse con su banda sin suerte alguna para localizar sus objetivos.

Esa declaración del pecoso fue propuesta horas después de que se encontraron con Sanji.

 **++H++**

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Zoro?-

-No lo conozco,- Con una mueca de disgusto le mostro que no le caía del todo bien. -Le vi una vez en una maldita competencia y nunca volví a toparme con su horrorosa cara verdosa, excepto ayer.- El fuego de la estufa entendían el humor del cocinero, el cual agitaba su Wok de arroz con actitud salvaje pese que no derramaba grano alguno. _'Una madre no tendría tan mal gusto para poner esos nombres "Zoro" '_ bromeo para sí, _´De seguro se lo cambio'_.

Sirvió ambos platos mientras Ace preparaba cierta jarra de té para el almuerzo, el rubio le permitía escurrirse en su santuario pese que si usaba sus manos en sus sartenes y platillos antes de colocarlos en la mesa se ganaría la docena de patadas en la cara.

-No te distraigas por ello.- El peli-negro le tomo de sus manos, tan tibias por la actividad en su cocina, la mesa estaba lista para cuando el pecoso demostró ser tan afectivo con sus manos especialmente.

El oji-azul distanciaba su rostro de los labios de su…novio.

-Estas mirando al Norte otra vez.- Se escuchó tal como un tic que enfadaba a Portgas, por lo que el cocinero le dio su atención.

-¿Cómo supones eso?,- Con esfuerzo encontró los orbes cafés de Portgas que contemplo pese a la fuerza que le atraía a la misma dirección que le menciono.

-¿Hay otro nacimiento no es así?,- Abrazo por la cintura al perplejo rubio, quien le escucha atentamente, -¿Porque eres llamado por todas esas frutas demoniacas?,- Con su mano derecha sostenía la cabeza del tez-blanca mientras mordía su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja. –La naturaleza de las Frutas del diablo es rogar por quien las encuentre, una sola por cocinero así como la leyenda lo dicta,-

Los escalofríos de placer de Sanji aparecían conforme sus mejillas se sonrojaban, mucho antes de su primera vez Blackleg le confeso lo excitado que estaría si peleaban antes de _hacerlo_ , incitándose por la adrenalina, sin embargo el pecoso lograba que su lado atento y sensual dejara tan perplejo de atención al rubio que al estar bajo el tacto de Ace, Sanji le permitiría explorar todo de él.

-Es… una Paramecia, nueva y lejana a mi alcance.- Explico con lentitud al ser hipnotizado con los labios de su amante acariciando su mano y dedos alagados por los cumplidos que mencionaba en voz baja.

El peli-negro empujo a ambos hasta una silla en la cual sentó a ambos sobre la misma con Sanji sobre su regazo así como la espalda del oji-azul contra el respaldo del mueble. Entre el acomodo de ambos, el miembro de Ace despertaba conforme el glorioso trasero del tez-blanca jugaba perversamente con una leve danza contra su cuerpo.

-No tengas miedo,- Al averiguar el nudo del mandil, el oji-cafe le abrazo para trazar el largo de su espalda con sus dedos, al despojarle de esa protección contemplo el pálido torso arqueado contra su pecho, como olvidar que el tez-blanca solamente vestía su ropa interior y una transparente camisa interior blanca.

No es que le sorprendiera tener a Blackleg con tal exhibicionismo en su apartamento, salvo que Portgas usaba sus shorts tanto dentro como fuera de casa y vagamente una camisa sin abotonar. (Si es que Sabo no lo devolvía a cambiarse).

-¿Miedo de que?- Dejo de alborotar el cabello del pecoso para levantar su propia camisa con el propósito de que su piel fuera apetecible, sabía que el movimiento de sus caderas atraería las manos de Ace a su estómago hasta llegar a sus hombros (como intermedio encontró sus pezones), los colmillos al contacto con su piel le obligaban a gemir tanto de placer como dolor. –Idiota será quien busque por mi ayuda-

-Nadie se acercara a ti,- El calor de su tacto y sus ojos fijos en él respaldaban lo sobre-posesivo que se convertía, aunque Sanji quisiera defenderse sobre el hecho de que ya cuido de sí mismo en miles de ocasiones, ¿Seria aprovecharse si le pide que se ocupe de sus _cazadores_?, el cocinero anhelaba tanto volver al restaurante con su familia.

–Se supone que no te lo diría,- Dijo Portgas al permitirle al oji-azul desabotonar su prenda para que su excitado amigo respirase.

-¿Sobre qué?- Miro fijamente lo que libero mientras el peli-negro recorría las piernas y muslos del oji-azul hasta llegar a su ropa interior para arrebatársela, salvo que su posición tan solo permitía al rubio a bajar su prenda hasta antes de sus rodillas para ello coloco sus piernas por encima de los hombros del oji-café para recorrer sus boxers a una sola de sus piernas, Sanji volvió a acomodarse en el regazo de Portgas.

Ace se sostuvo con ambas manos del respaldo de la silla para darle libertad al rubio de moverse, cuando volvió a donde mismo este sostuvo su miembro intentando alegrarlo más allá de lo actual. –Los Red Marines ***** te localizaron,- Le beso e incluso mordió sus labios, -Les asesiné.- Le forzaba a poseerle mediante la invasión a su boca, en ello se percató de la repentina erección del rubio a causa de confesión.

El oji-azul se ruborizo al jadear, respiro el mismo aliento que los labios que le acosaban, -¿Es ese el deber de un chico "Barba blanca"?- Gimió ante el placer de los curiosos dedos de Ace ocupándose de sus genitales, sus manos abandonaron ambos miembros para comenzar a explorar lo que su entrepierna ocultaba.

-No, es el mío, solo mío,- Los ojos cafés no perdían movimiento alguno de aquellas pálidas manos explorando a su dueño, ante la lujuria del cocinero este le ordeno que tomara el aceite de coco dentro de la pequeña bolsa del mandil que colgaba en la siguiente silla.

El aromático líquido fue colocado en ambos pese a la poca movilidad que tendrían para llegar a un rápido clímax. El cocinero estimulaba a su compañero mientras los dedos del día anterior le exploraron reconociendo el camino a su entrada e incluso molestando aquel punto que le descontrolaba.

El objetivo de tener al oji-azul de frente era que se concentrara únicamente en él, la idea de que todas las Akumas en el mundo le llamaban era el fiasco que impedía a Sanji notar su (apetito) sed por poseerle así como el esfuerzo de Portgas para que el menor _localizara lo que él quería._

Sanji gemía con total libertad, intencionalmente con cierto ritmo se alejaba de Ace incitando al peli-negro a que le recordara que su encuentro era solo con él; Era de esperarse que desocupara sus manos para jalar su cabello y lamer sus mejillas y cuello, aunque le molestase que despeinara su flequillo que mostraba ambas de sus cejas.

Al estar tan cerca uno de otro; los susurros de indicaciones eran tan nítidos como si se encontraran en la vía publica con tan semejantes ideas joviales, con ambos estómagos casi a la par compartiendo su calor y el rostro de Ace gozando el terso pecho del tez-blanca; las manos de Sanji se aferraban a la rebelde cabellera a causa de ciertas manos en sus cadera y espalda acomodándole en el lugar perfecto para penetrarle.

Su propio latir le ensordecía, saboreaba los labios de Ace por los cuales descubrió la esencia del té negro que anteriormente preparo. -¡Mue-muévete!- De neblina a claridad, los colores que le persiguen en el día y el anochecer se borraban de su percepción, la efectiva gula del pecoso le desenfocaba de ese supuesto don con el que nació.

-Shhh….- Con lentitud le invadió, las pulsaciones de ambos se sincronizaban y el calor en el interior de Blackleg le excitaba tanto como con ciertas inhumanas embestidas con las que el oji-café le dio la bienvenida a su apartamento. _'¿Podre durar tanto incluso si ahora mismo quiero cogerle hasta que implore?_ ' Se animó a si mismo con tales ideas que dejaría para después.

El cuerpo sobre Portgas comenzaba a derretirse en delirio por la mezcla de inexplicable placer y el soportar su entrada adaptándose al tamaño, _el día anterior no fue suficiente pese que el rubio notó la diferencia después de la primera vez._

Sanji se percató de la aura sobre el peli-negro y como esta se perdía conforme reducía su resistencia ante los movimientos dentro de él; En su infancia aprendió a controlar las voces de las frutas demoniacas llamándole.

–Sanji,- Ace froto su mejilla con la de su amante ya que sus miradas se desconectaron por segundos. _´Más vale que recuerdes este ligero calor a comparación de los poderes que obtendremos'_ Su sonrisa acompañada de su malicia, atraían de forma inmediata los labios del oji-azul a su cuello pese que su boca no detenía los regaños ante lo lento de su sesión.

Pero las auras de los poseídos tal como la de Ace; Dejaban un hilo casi invisible a sus ojos para guiarle a la Akuma que le había elegido desde su nacimiento.

Ninguna había llamado a Sanji con tanto vigor como la Mera-mera.

-Quieto~.- Le recordó como si fuera un nuevo truco a aprender, el cocinero buscaba alejarse del agarre del peli-negro, sus pálidas manos se aferraron del respaldo de la silla intentando ser él quien se responsabilizara del ritmo.

Pese que Ace libero una de sus manos, esta se ocupó del miembro que quedaba al exterior, el rígido relieve de sus dedos favoreció sus intenciones por estimular todo aquello con lo que Blackleg contaba sin dejar lugar alguno sin explorar

Entre la odiosa espera, el miembro de Ace ansiaba recorrerle constantemente de igual manera que el oji-azul sentía con detalle la relajación y lo tenso (placentero) que se tornaba su unión, la calidez subía a su espalda así como su propio miembro pretendía venirse antes de lo esperado;

Cuando comenzaron con el final de su encuentro; Los gemidos y unas cuantas maldiciones se incluían con los tentadores sonidos que provocaban sus cuerpos al encontrarse una y otra vez.

-N-no tan profundo… ¡Ah, Ace!,- Negaba con su cabeza al regañar quien le torturaba apasionadamente con los dos modos en que le dominaba, -¡Rápido!, solo más rápido.- Con dificultad Exclamo junto con el sensual gemir que incito al peli-negro a obedecerle.

El mayor no permanecía silencioso ante su encuentro, los vergonzosos halagos (ante los oídos del oji-azul) que dedicaba al cocinero tenían un efecto en el que entre más negación y sonrojos; el peli-negro sonreía a boca cerrada por lo que sus propios gemidos no se comparaban a los inevitables _comentarios_ del rubio.

Sanji se aproximaba a su amante a su ritmo tan errático aunque consecutivo cuando tomaba la correcta cantidad de aire, no obstante Portgas dejo de solamente disfrutar del lujurioso desorden de su imagen, la milagrosa mano de Ace era tan efectiva contra la voluntad de Sanji.

Al extremo borde del orgasmo; Soporto la tortura imprevista de su miembro aprisionado tercamente por el peli-negro, ya que Portgas se contuvo con firmeza al venirse al mismo tiempo que su compañero, Sanji arqueo su espalda para frotar ambos pechos mientras los dedos de Ace se despedían de su miembro; Los largos segundos que espero por correrse eran tan placenteros que dejaron a los dos jadeando e intercambiando aire debido a su cercanía.

-Tremendo idiota….- Su saliva se escapaba de sus labios ya que la lengua del pecoso se encontró con la suya besándole antes de terminar. -No me sorprende que duermas hasta ahora,-

En silencio el rubio se asustó ante la inclinación del cuerpo de Ace sobre él, no por que sufriera si no porque conocía la vitalidad del Bombero capaz de otra ronda, su cabeza sobre su hombro y los ronquidos le saco un gran suspiro pese que aún no respiraba con normalidad. – Ridícula narcolepsia, te matare si tengo que terminar el trabajo por los dos en otra ocasión.-

Ante la humillación de su ausencia, Sanji se sostuvo tanto de la mesa como el desayunador para deshacerse del cansado miembro de Portgas, _-¡Hnng~, aah~!-_ Sin que Ace escuchara sus quejas, sin restricciones expresaba lo _placentero_ de los restos de su encuentro que se deslizaban fuera de él;

Por accidente el cuerpo de Ace desfalleció contra suelo dejando al rubio con la tarea de masajear sus propias piernas por el hecho de permanecer tanto tiempo separadas. -Tienes 4 días sin desmayarte así.- Le comento vagamente al chico inconsciente.

Seco sus manos con una servilleta desechable y tomo un cigarrillo para encenderlo, aprovecharía que el pecoso no podría renegarle por fumar dentro de la casa con el aire acondicionado activo. Recogió sus piernas contra su pecho percatándose de su estómago humedecido por su culpa; _'Que desastre….'_ La silla sobre la que estaba se limpiaba con facilidad pero el oji-azul tendría que volver a asearse para volver al trabajo.

Perdonó inclusive el hecho de que aunque la comida que preparo les espero en la mesa, al estar cubiertas con otra pieza de cerámica estas soportarían una media hora más calientes.

Hecho un vistazo al cuerpo extendido de Ace, la alfombra seguramente era suave y frondosa de agradable comodidad, especial para los desmayos repentinos de los dos hermanos. Su placentero dormir le permitía ver sus facciones relajadas, un vil chico sin preocupaciones, tan romántico e interesado en él, tan feroz con sus enemigos, torpe como una salamandra….

Soltó su quinta calada de humo y susurro…-Te amo….-

 **+++H+++**

Gracias pagina inutil, Volviste a modificar mis dialogos y no se entiende nada; para un completo contenido recomiendo leerlo en AO3 o mi Tumblr, perdon el inconveniente.

Este **Universo alterno** de Onepiece es en base un poco a **Toriko** , el cual es un anime que se basa en la búsqueda de ingredientes y de la cocina Gourmet, mucha fantasía y surrealismo en cuanto a los alimentos (Casi igual que a los reyes marinos), por supuesto buscan por el ingrediente del **menú supremo de Acacia**.

Me enfoque en que las **Akumas no mi** (frutas del diablo) son lo más importante entre los "Cazadores"; y los "Cocineros" son de vez en cuando forzados a ser compañeros de viaje; Por supuesto existe la **Organización Gourmet** en este caso son los **Red Marines** , ellos son la ley al pasar el Red Line hasta que comience el Mundo Red (New World); (su nivel depende de los continentes)….

 ***Arabasta** está en el desierto de Cobre y bronce; que al atravesarlo puedes llegar por un solo camino hasta el otro lado del el Red Line.

*Se le llama **Mundo Red** por que no muchos lo atraviesan para volver, por lo que los humanos comunes le llaman **Red** por la muralla que se compone por esa tierra rojiza. (Después se revela el nombre real).

 _Los sombrero de paja y demás personajes están en el mundo humano para descansar, incluso unos "vacacionan" con una vida normal para después atender a sus pedidos de ingredientes._


End file.
